


Nature's course

by Clumsybookneerd



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Comfort, Gen, Implied Relationships, Memories, Old Hyrule, Oot castle town, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, castle town - Freeform, fragments, great plateau
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:33:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26297227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clumsybookneerd/pseuds/Clumsybookneerd
Summary: Link takes Zelda to see one of his favorite places on the Great Plateau. Echo's of the past fill them with hope for the future
Relationships: Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Kudos: 16





	Nature's course

Link sat atop the cliff wind blowing through his unruly blonde hair as he looked upon the ruins of old Hyrule. No matter how many times he’d visited the area it always made him curious of what once was. Long ago when there was no calamity and no blood moon to be feared. Ancient texts had marked it as a trading hub for the Hylians and gorons… How that must have been.

Closing his eyes he tried to picture what it was like, but somehow it was crystal clear for him to see. Small children ran circles around him laughing and playing, the hum of many voices at market stalls trying to get the best deals, animals roaming about, and so so many people. Oh how pleasant that was, but Link knew when he opened his eyes it wouldn’t be like that. Not anymore.

Due to his past failures there was almost nothing like that in the world now. Everything crumbled to ruins due to him being unprepared. So many lost lives, lost friends. While Kara Kara Bazaar was similar in a way to what he saw it would never match how it was.

Standing with a remorseful sigh he takes a running jump with his paraglider and aims to land at the central fountain. Water now dried up and reclaimed by nature it was half buried in the ground and had moss growing over areas of it. Nature had truly reclaimed the land on this plateau. 

Carefully circling the fountain Link places his hand on the cool stone feeling the cracks and areas where nature had taken its course. How odd it always felt to be here, while only visiting a few times the longest being when he was proving to the King that he was ready to descend from the plateau. He always felt so at home in the ruins around him.

“Link? Are you around here? “ Zelda’s voice rang clear as a bell snapping Link out of his daze as she called for him.

Head snapping over he waved to her letting her know where he was now that he had a clear visual on her.

With a playful smile she climbs her way up to the decaying plaza. Glancing around Zelda’s eyes show the briefest sadness as the ghost of the words castle town leave her mouth. Taking a breath she looks at Link with slight confusion. “Link I...So you like this area? I know you like showing me places you went on your journey but isn’t this a little….”

‘ I know, I know’ Signing carefully Link gives a sympathetic look. ‘ But even if it is a bit odd. This old plaza feels very homey to me. While I do have my house in Hateno, I feel really attached to here “

“ Yeah I think I get it now….It’s odd, but when i close my eyes here I can somehow see the past of the area...How lively and full of people.” Link sits as the princess speaks motioning for her to take a seat beside him on the fountain. “ Three it is really is strange how things have changed in the past 100 years… If only I had been ready sooner. “

Gently Link takes one of her hands, he’s not one whos big on physical contact but he could tell that Zelda needed it. Squeezing her hand reassuringly he gently turns her head to look at him giving a soft smile.

‘ No Zelda you were just under too much pressure. Your father he….that day. Before Ganon struck he was planning to apologise to you. ‘ being careful he sets the last King’s diary in Zelda’s lap. ‘ I think he’d want you to have this. I know he was hard on you but… he meant well. Even if he didn’t do very well as a father’

“ Link I...I don’t know what to say…” hugging the old book close she gives a tearful smile. “ thank you link...you’ve no idea how much this means to me. I truly regret that the last time we ever got to spoke the pair of us were bickering.”

Looking back out onto the plateau again Zelda purses her lips in thought. As she does Link glances at her with a puzzled look. Which does gain her attention.

“ Yes is there something wrong?”

He shakes his head before doing his best to clear things up. ‘ No everything’s fine. I’ve just been thinking, I can tell you’re seeing it to. The ghosts of the past of where we are now.’

She nods hesitantly, “ Yes what of it?”

Finally intertwining their fingers on the hand he’s holding Link smiles leaning close the other hand in her hair stroking through it. Giving Zelda one of his rare moments where he actively speaks. “ If we can both see it...Maybe it’s a sign that our souls called the area home in the past.”

Blushing Zelda smiles hopefully after giving it some thought. Then blesses Link with one of her musical laughs like windchimes in the summer followed by a loving smile. “ If so they were very lucky…. With how things are now and your recklessness, we may not last to see Hyrule fully recover from the calamity. And the long era of darkness brought on by Ganon’s reign...But I hope that one day, maybe we could have Hyrule be like that again. Those markets seemed so fun and no one was afraid to travel on the roads. Maybe that should be our next step after we help the towns. Wouldn’t it be lovely? To have Markets again and not just the town stores and traveling merchants.”

Link smiles as Zelda happily goes on and on about her new ideas to help her kingdom recover, listening to her as long as she needed. 100 years is a long time to spend fighting alone after all.


End file.
